Bad Boys Do It Better!
Bad Boys Do it Better! is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are transferred to a school where it's nothing but delinquent boys and you're also living in a dorm with five of your classmates, where you fall in love with one of them. It is available for download on Google Play and iTunes. Overview Coming soon... Introduction and Relationship Chart Bad_Boys_Do_It_Better!_Imagenes.jpg Prologue The game starts after school ends at your old school. You are outside by a fountain when two guys try to persuade you to come with them. You try to refuse but they keep insisting until a boy comes up and tells them that you're not interested. They don't back down so the boy fights them off, leaving them pushed down in the fountain. He tells you to run and you're hesitant at first, but then you decide to run anyway. After you two are a safe distance away he asks you if you're okay an you say you are. You decide to sit on a bench while you catch you're breath but don't realize that there is wet paint on it. Once you realize that you sat on the paint it's already all over the back of you're old school uniform. The boy then gives you his jacket to cover up then tells you to go home. The next day you head over to your new school in a track suit because you're new school uniform didn't come yet and your old school uniform was getting cleaned. As you walk up to the front gate of the school you get stares from lots of boys. More coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Ryoji Ryukai Rei Todo Yu Agatsuma Akira Sakaki Keiichiro Minase Yuki Saejima Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. |-|Main Story= *Ryoji Ryukai *Rei Todo *Yu Agatsuma *Akira Sakaki *Keiichiro Minase *Yuki Saejima |-|Epilogue= *Ryoji Ryukai *Rei Todo *Yu Agatsuma *Akira Sakaki *Keiichiro Minase |-|Completion Bonus= *Ryoji Ryukai *Rei Todo *Yu Agatsuma *Akira Sakaki *Keiichiro Minase |-|Sub Stories= *Study Session ♪ The ABC's of LOVE *Our Domestic Bliss *Study Session ♪ Alone in the Classroom *Winning for Love *Lovers Getaway Trivia *When released in Japan it was only on the GREE platform, but Voltage changed to where it's a paid app. This makes it the only Voltage game to be only released on GREE. *There is a poll asking for your favorite character based on first impressions. The character with the most votes will receive the first three chapters for free when the game is released in April 2016. **Ryoji was in first place. **Keiichiro was in second place. **Yu was in third place. **Rei was in fourth place. **Akira was in last place. *Despite coming in fourth place, Rei's stories was released along with Ryoji's. *"Ikemen" is a Japanese term often used for a good-looking guy. *The characters from Dreamy Days in West Tokyo appear as supporting characters https://www.facebook.com/VoltageVisualRomanceAppsNOVEL/?fref=nf *This is the only game where the prologues in the sub stories are free to read. Citations Category:Games Category:Bad Boys Do it Better! Category:School Life Category:Ryoji Ryukai Category:Yu Agatsuma Category:Rei Todo Category:Akira Sakaki Category:Keiichiro Minase Category:Yuki Saejima